Spesial For You Eren
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Fic ini di dedikasian untuk Eren Jeager yang berulang tahun / Happy b'day Eren / minat, silakan membaca dan Review nyaa / Happy Reading..


Didalam ruang musik kini di isi oleh seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya. Pemuda itu adalah Rivaille. Seorang siswa cerdas disekolahnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana eksistensinya. Ia amat sangat di gandrungi oleh kaum hawa maupun kaum adam karena karisma dan kecerdasannya. Walau terlihat dingin, Rivaille adalah seorang yang amat sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya. Hanya saja bentuk peduli yang ia tunjukan dengan cara yang berbeda. Namun hal itu, sudah sangat di pahami oleh teman-teman yang memang sudah amat dekatnya, seperti Hanji Zoe, Mike, dan Irvin. Rivaille kini tengah menempuh pendidikan tahun terakhir di Sina Senior High School.

Rivaille tengah berlatih memetik gitar sesuai dengan kunci lagu yang sangat ingin dia bawakan untuk seseorang yang amat spesial untuknya. Seseorang yang sukses mencuri hatinya. Alasannya berlatih bermain akustik sebuah lagu hanya untuk ia persembahkan untuknya yang spesial di hari spesialnya. Ya, orang Spesial itu akan berulang tahun tiga hari lagi. Segala sesuatu sudah Rivaille rencanakan untuk membuat suatu surprise untuk Dia yang Spesial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial For You**

**.**

**.**

**SnK milik Hajime Isayama Sensei**

**Lagu Sempurna milik Andra and **

**The blackbone**

**.**

**Untuk Fic ini, keseluruhan ide ceritanya menyerupai Fic buatan author dalam fandom lain, dengan judul yang sama. Hanya saja dalam Fic ini, ada beberapa pembaruan karena disesuaikan dengan chara dalam fandom ini.**

**Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Eren Jeager yang tengah berulang tahuh :D**

**Happy b'day Eren :))**

**Semoga selalu menjadi uke yang manis ya untuk Rivaille :)))**

**So, Keep Enjoy and Happy Reading.**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Typo dimana-mana, dan sangat mungkin agak OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk hari senin. Pasti menyebalkan karena itu adalah hari untuk memulai aktifitas rutin setelah mendapatkan libur di hari minggu. Ditambah di adakannya upacara. Telat adalah pilihan buruk, karena hanya akan berakhir dengan di hukum berdiri dilapangan sampai jam istirahat. Siapa juga yang mau panas-panasan berdiri di tengah lapangan karena telat. Oleh karena itu Eren Jeager, sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah walau ia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya.

Upacara dan takut telat bukanlah menjadi alasan satu-satunya untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Tapi kini Eren Jeager sedang berulang tahun. Oh ayolah bolehkah Eren berharap akan ada hal baik di hari lahirnya ini. Mungkin dengan mendapat banyak ucapan ulang tahun dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dan bahkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun seseorang yang amat **sangat spesial **di hati Eren. Tapi Eren sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam kemungkinan terburuk. Pertama, orang yang spesial untuknya itu adalah orang paling **tidak PEKA**, mungkin saja orang itu lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunya. Kedua, jangan berharap untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang itu karena orang itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot dengan hal-hal kecil. Ya mungkin ulang tahun Eren adalah hal kecil untuk orang itu. Tapi untuk Eren, hari ini adalah hari spesialnya dan tentu saja berharap mendapatkan yang spesial dari orang yang spesial di hatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Eren sangat tidak mau sakit hati karena terlalu berharap.

Ditambah sudah tiga hari ini orang spesial itu jarang ikut berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga dirinya untuk sekedar memakan bekal bersama atau pulang bersama setelah mengikuti kegiatan club disekolah. Orang itu seakan memiliki aktifitas dan dunia sendiri yang kini tengah di jalaninya. Dan jangan berharap untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Karena orang itu sangat pintar untuk menutupi semuanya dengan sempurna.

Sampai di kelas, kelas masih sangat amat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang baru datang. Eren pun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Eren memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu sebelum upacara di mulai. Toh setidaknya kalau ketiduran tidak akan telat untuk datang ke lapangan upacara, ditambah pasti teman sekelasnya membangunkannya. Baru saja Eren mau memejamkan mata -

"Erennnnn..."

- muncul teriakan absurd yang sudah sangat amat dikenalnya. Ya teriakan dari seorang Hanji Zoe. Yang merupakan kakak kelasnya, yang terbilang sangat terobsesi pada Eren entah karena alasan apa. Yang pasti Eren berharap kalau senpainya itu tidak meminta sesuatu yang buruk atau bahkan memberikan sesuatu yang buruk. Dengan malas, Eren pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sungguh, Eren tidak enak kalau pagi-pagi sudah mendatangkan pengacau ke kelasnya yang sedai damai-damainya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat pengacau itu datang sendiri ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa Hanji-senpai ?"

"Cuma mau kasih tau kalau nanti sepulang sekolah. Ada latihan yaa."

"Aku tahu itu senpai."

"Ya, cuma mau kasih tahu aja sih."

"Yaaa.. Aku sudah tahu itu senpaiii."

"Oke. Sampai nanti ya."

Jam sekolah sudah usai. Dan kini Eren tengah bersiap untuk latihan basket bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga senpai-senpainya. Hari ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang bisa di jadikan alasan untuk mendapatkan menu latihan ringan dari sang kapten, Irvin. Tapi Eren dan yang lainnya menikmati semua porsi latihan yang diberikan oleh sang kapten karena toh semua ini demi kesuksesan tim basket yang sudah meraih juara nasional dan di tahun ini sekolahnya harus bisa mempertahankan juara itu.

Latihan berakhir. Eren kini tengah beristirahat sejenak untuk melepaskan rasa lelah mereka setelah berlatih.

"Oi Eren " Panggil Jean.

"Apa ?"

"Temani aku ke ruang osis karena Irvin-senpai menyuruh kita mengambil berkas yang ada di ruang osis."

"Hum.. Baiklah."

Sepanjang jalan ke ruang Osis, Jean selalu saja menanyakan Mikasa yang merupakan sepupu Eren. Jean, sangat menyukai Mikasa. Hanya saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Eren sudah dengan baik hati memberitahu pada Jean mengenai perasaan Mikasa sebenarnya tapi Jean masih tidak menyerah. Selesai mengambil berkas di ruang osis Jean dan Eren pun kembali ke gym. Sampai di gym dan saat Eren membuka pintu gym.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Erennnn." Seru seluruh sabahat-sahabat Eren.

"Mina.. Terima kasih."

"Erennn.. Selamat ulang tahun yaaaa... Ini kado untuk muu." Seru Hanji sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Terima kasih Hanji-senpai."

"Oi Eren, ini untuk mu.. Hadiah ini hasil tabungan aku, Armin, Reiner, Berthold, Marco, Connie." Jean menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Eren. Dan Eren pun membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya, sepatu basket yang memang menjadi incarannya hanya saja Eren harus menabung dengan susah payah untuk membelinya karena harga yang fantastis. Eren bersyukur kalau ternyata mendapatkan sepatu itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Terima kasih Mina untuk kado dan juga ucapannya ya."

Setelahnya diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan mulai dari tiup lilin, potong kue, makan kue, dan di tutup dengan menarik Eren ke lapangan outdoor dan disiramlah Eren dengan air sampai membuat bajunya basah kuyup. Mungkinkah bisa disebut pesta? Ya anggaplah itu pesta.

Eren merasa sangat senang mendapatkan kejutan dari teman-temannya itu. Ya Eren bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka walaupun terkadang sahabatnya itu membuat Eren naik darah karena kelakuan mereka yang terbilang bisa di luar batas kenormalan.

Eren pun mencoba mengingat semua orang yang memberinya kejutan. Karena terasa ganjal, karena ternyata orang itu tidak ada disana untuk memberikan Eren ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Eren benar-benar harus kecewa. Karena orang yang sangat di harapkannya memberi ucapan tidaklah terlihat hari ini atau mungkin menghubunginya untuk sekedar memberinya ucapan.

Setelah membersihkan diri Eren pun pulang seorang diri karena sahabat-sahabatnya bilang mereka ada urusan lain.

**Drrt.. Drrt.. Drtt..**

Eren mengelurkan ponselnya dan sangat terkejut saat melihat pesan masuk dari orang itu.

_From : Rivaille-senpai_

_To : Eren J_

_Subject : Ke taman dekat rumah sekarang._

_Teks : Cepat ke taman dekat rumah mu sekarang. Aku mau minta tolong nih. Jangan lama ya._

Eren hanya tersenyum dengan pahit. Orang itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tapi yasudahlah, Eren pun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman.

Sampai di taman Eren tidak menemukan orang itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa di sekitar ayunan yang ada di taman itu ada lilin yang mengitarinya. Eren pun menghampiri dan duduk di ayunan itu. Indah. Itulah yang Eren lihat. Siapapun yang membuat ini benar-benar romantis.

**TEK.**

Tiba-tiba lampu taman didekat ayunan menyalah. Dan menampakan sosok Rivaille tengah duduk di bangku dengan gitar dipangkuannya. Eren yang terkejut pun nampak tidak bisa bicara dan memilih untuk melihat, apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille.

Rivaille memulai permainan akustiknya...

_Kau begitu sempurna_

_Di mata ku, kau begitu indah_

_Kau membuat diri ku, akan selalu memuja mu_

_Di setiap langkah ku, _

_Ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu_

_Tak bisa ku bayangkan hidup ku tanpa cinta mu..._

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diri ku_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

_Hanya bersama mu, ku akan bisa..._

_Kau adalah darah ku_

_Kau adalah jantung ku_

_Kau adalah hidup ku_

_Lengkapi diri ku_

_Oh sayang ku _

_Kau begitu..._

_Sempurna.. Sempurna..._

_Kau genggam tangan ku_

_Saat diri ku lemah dan terjatuh_

_Kau bisikan kata dan hapus semua sesal ku_

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diri ku_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

_Hanya bersama mu, ku akan bisa.._

_Kau adalah darah ku_

_Kau adalah jantung ku_

_Kau adalah hidup ku_

_Lengkapi diri ku_

_Oh sayang ku _

_Kau begitu_

_Sempurna.. Sempurna..._

Rivaille menyudahi nyanyiannya. Dilhatnya Eren, yang kini sedang menangis. Matanya memancarkan kebahagian dan juga keterkejutan. Di hampirinya Eren, namun sebelumnya Rivaille mengambil sebuah cake dan menyalahkan lilin di atas cake itu dengan angka 16.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Eren...tiup lilinnya tapi buat dulu permintaan sebelum meniupnya ya.." Ucap Rivaille dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu, ya walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit kikuk. Yap. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Eren pun menuruti permintaan Rivaille. Menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia meniup lilin dengan angka 16 itu. Setelah meniup lilin, sebuah kembang api meledak di atas kepala mereka menjadi penghias malam yang begitu indah. Eren pun kembali menangis. Bukan menangis sedih tapi sangat bahagia.

"Oh ayolah kenapa kau menangis, Eren ?"

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee... Senpai... Tidak ku sangka akan seperti ini.. Aku sangat bahagia makanya menangis... Hueeeeee."

Rivaille pun meletakan kuenya dan memeluk Eren. Eren pun membalas pelukan Rivaille itu. Keduanya larut dalam pelukan itu.

**"EHEM..."**

Acara peluk-memeluk pun berakhir.

"Eh kalian ko ada disini ?" Tanya Eren bingung karena mendapati Jean, Armin, Hanji, Irvin, Mike yang ada di taman itu juga.

"Mereka yang membantu ku menyiapkan ini semua."

"Eh? Benarkah itu Rivaille-senpai ? Huaahhh terima kasih ya mina.."

"Berterima kasihlah pada si Rivaille, Eren.. Dia yang punya ide ini semuanya."

"Huh? Benarkah itu Rivaille-senpai ? Kau kenapa bisa seromantis ini ?"

"Aku ini bisa dalam segala hal.. Ini semua aku cari tahu dari internet." Ucap Rivaille dengan bangga.

"Eh? Kau sampai repot-repot begini Senpai ?." Gumam Kise yang kini sedang berblushing ria.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya Rivaille belum mengatakan satu hal pada Eren."

Ucapan Hanji pun menjadi perhatian Eren. Eren pun kini tengah memperhatikan Rivaille yang sedang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hemm.. Eren sebenarnya aku menyukai mu sejak lama... Jadi mau kah, kau jadi kekasih ku ?" Tanya Rivaille.

"TENTU SAJA MAU... AKU JUGA SUKA RIVAILLE-SENPAI..." Eren pun langsung memeluk Rivaille. Rivaille sendiri menghela nafas lega, karena pernyataan cintanya di terima.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu malam itu dengan bermain kembang api bersama. Tapi tentu saja pengecualian untuk Jean yang kini tengah sibuk menghabiskan cake ulang tahun Eren.

Puas bermain kembang api bersama. Semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Eren dan Rivaille pun berjalan beriringan bersama. Yap. Rivaille mengantarkan Eren untuk pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Eren merangkul lengan Rivaille. Rivaille sendiri sangat senang dengan perlakuan manja Eren.

"Hum.. Rivaille-senpai mana kado untuk ku ?"

"Heh? Kado? Kau masih mengharapkan kado ?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Kalau gitu. Tutup mata mu dulu sekarang."

"Heh? Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Sudah nurut aja ya."

"Umn." Eren pun menutup kedua matanya.

**CUP.**

Eren pun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Sangat terkejut karena Rivaille baru saja mencium bibirnya. Ya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Itu kado ulang tahun mu."

Eren pun kembali memeluk Rivaille. Sungguh ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. Bisa jadian dengan orang spesial di hatinya dan juga mendapat surprise yang sangat romantis. Semua itu diluar dari ekspetasi Eren. Memori indah ini akan selalu tersimpan dengan rapih didalam memori Eren.

"Rivaille-senpai.. Aku sangat mencintai mu."

"Ya, aku juga mencintai mu."

"Ayo kita kencan."

"Baiklah."

"Humm terus-terus nanti kita kencannya ke tempat yang romantis."

"Iyaaa.."

"Aku mau mengenalkan Rivaille pada, Otou-chan, dan Okaa-chan."

"Ya.. Baiklah."

"Terus-terus-"

**CUP.** Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir Eren.

_**"Apapun yang kau pinta akan ku berikan... Eren-ku."**_

**-END-**

Huffff selesai. Bagaimana ? OOC bukan ? Hehehe...

Intinya, Selamat Ulang Tahun Eren.. Semoga langgeng sama Rivaille nya hehehe..

**Silakan Review yaaaa mina-san...**

Jaa-na.


End file.
